


Red on the Run

by LostInTheCityofAngels



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheCityofAngels/pseuds/LostInTheCityofAngels
Summary: (no synopsis yet) my dumbass self spoiled the whole series so I'm angry at myself.





	Red on the Run

story will develop soon.


End file.
